


The Edge of reason (Day 1 Prompt midnight)

by Simsy



Series: Batcat Week  Drabble Series - 2013 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Bruce Wayne/Batman - Fandom, Catwoman - All Media Types, Selina Kyle/Catwoman - Fandom
Genre: Batcatweek13, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simsy/pseuds/Simsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a set of Drabbles is for bat cat week 2013 on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of reason (Day 1 Prompt midnight)

**Author's Note:**

> This set of stories is for batcat week on tumblr which is happening between the 21st-27th of July 2013 if you would like more information or to participate please go to http://batcatweek.tumblr.com

It was  well after midnight and Bruce and Selina have come back to the bat cave after a long night patrolling the streets of Gotham, it was the middle of winter and the snow was falling down softly outside of the waterfall which protects the bat cave from being discovered by the outside world. The cave is quiet and the dim glow of the moon though the waterfall comes shining along  the  black cube on which the bat sits glistening in the light.

The bat doors open and Selina slinks out of one door and Bruce gets out of the other. Selina watches as Bruce walks towards the cabinets which houses the various bits of his bat suit, he takes off his cowl and puts it down beside him. 

Selina walks towards the bench she puts her  weapons down and watches him struggle to take off the chest plate, he’s trying to reach around the back to unbuckle the piece but can’t quite reach far enough

Selina walks behind him and places her hands where  Bruce couldn’t reach. 

“Here let me unbuckle it for you”

“Thanks”

Selina takes the back part of the chest plate off, She notices the scars on Bruce’s back, the symbols of many a night keeping Gotham safe; The sacrifices he’s made since his parents died at the hands of that mugger, years of training and making sure Gotham City was free of tyranny, always putting his life on hold to make sure innocent people where safe. 

She begins to think about the sacrifices she’s made to get to a point where she could trust someone, to let go of her masks and to accept that Bruce was going to be by her side no matter what happened, no matter what the consequences.   

She remembers the first time she met Bruce at the ball and smiles to her self as she remembers the sass she gave him only to find out later that there was more to him than meets the eye, more than the facade of eccentric millionaire would suggest. The struggle to keep all the carnal urges in check, the strain of trying to keep the world safe in a world where there were no rules.

Selina wraps her hands around Bruce’s waist, she starts to trace her fingers around the scars on his muscular chest, each one reminding her of his dedication to keeping the people of Gotham safe.

“Bruce, Do you remember the first night we met?”

“Yes, You were all sass, something about being unrealistic about what was really in my pants besides my wallet.”

Selina laughs softly, she looks at him with a coy smile “Ouch, I guess we will have to see what your made of then eh?”

She kisses Bruce, tasting his sweet tasting lips gently pressing against her’s. Wanting to let go of everything that had built up, all the tension gone in an instant; their skin prickling with electricity as goosebumps form as the beads of sweat pour down their skin, the cool breeze from outside making them feel cooler. Bruce pulls down Selina’s catsuit until it’s around her waist and grabbed her and pulled her against him, in that moment they where the only two that mattered; the only thing in the universe that existed it didn’t matter that they were cat woman and batman, in these private moments they could be at one with each other.

Then the moment was shattered by a voice... 

 “Master Bruce” 

Bruce grunted “Yes, Alfred?”

“Commissioner Gordon is on the phone, he says is urgent The Joker has escaped Arkham Asylum again” 

“I am sorry Selina, this is important”

Selina grumbles and lets go of Bruce and gets her catsuit back on “that’s fine we will have plenty of time to bump and grind after we’ve dealt with scarecrow, but don’t expect me to do this every time commissioner Gordon calls, he will just have to wait next time”

“What am I going to do with you Selina?” Bruce says wickedly as he puts his batsuit back on

 

End

 


End file.
